Bits
by CherryFlavouredPoison
Summary: Collection of drabbles and ficlets from the Kuroshitsuji fandom. No yaoi, just fluff. Bit eleven: Ferris Kiss . HIATUS.
1. Warmth

**Title : **Bits

**By : **CherryFlavouredPoison

**Fandom : **Kuroshitsuji

**Parings : **None really. If you're a fujoshi, some SebaCiel

**Rating : **K/K+

**DISCLAIMER : **Kuroshitsuji is not mine (yet (: )

**- BIT ONE : WARMTH -**

**Prompt: **English homework...

**Genre: **Fluff/Humor

**Other Warnings: **OOCness, Unbeta, Slightly AU.

* * *

><p>Ciel shivered. He was wearing two sweaters, a jacket, a scarf and a wool hat. He even was bundled in a tartan blanket, but none of those things kept him from the harsh cold. That idiot of a butler should have turned the heating on. But instead of ringing for his servant, Ciel took out his cellphone, picked Sebastian's number and quickly typed a message:<p>

_- I'm freezing._

He set the phone aside and leaned his back against the chair, bringing the blanket closer to his chest, in attempt to warm himself. Suddenly, the cellphone started ringing an annoying tune, being Ciel's ring tone (He didn't really bother changing it.), which caused Ciel to jump up and hastily grab his phone. There was one new message from Sebastian.

_- Would you perhaps want me to hug you?_

Somehow, it felt a lot warmer in the chilly room.


	2. Beautiful

**- BIT TWO : BEAUTIFUL -**

**Prompt:** _You're Beautiful _by James Blunt

**Genre: **Fluff/ Hurt/Comfort

**Other Warnings: **OOCness, Unbeta.

* * *

><p>"Young master."<p>

Ciel looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's already past ten p.m, sir. You should retire now."

The young earl nodded, set aside the document and stood from his desk, approaching his butler.

"Let's go."

Not longer than thirty minutes later, the little boy was already washed and being dressed in his nightshirt by Sebastian. Ciel was unusually quiet this evening.

"Young master? Is there something troubling you?"

A shake of head. "No, Sebastian, it's nothing. Remove my eye patch."

The small accessory was set on the bedside table, and the little earl tucked safely in the warm confines of his oversized bed.

Sebastian bowed to him dutifully. "Good night, young master."

"Wait."

The butler halted. "Yes master?"

"Can you...can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

A small smile crept onto the demon's lips. "Of course."

Tiny eyelids fluttered close, but the butler didn't move.

Once Sebastian was sure that his charge was asleep, he approached him.

Looking tenderly at Ciel, he reached out his gloved hand and cupped the boy's cheek.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Then, a small white hand moved from under the covers and laid itself atop his hand.

"Liar."


	3. Hopeless

**- BIT THREE : HOPELESS -**

**Prompt:** _Chocolate sponge cake with raspberry garnish _recipe

**Genre: **Slightly angsty/ fluff

**Other Warnings: **OOCness, Unbeta.

* * *

><p>Warm rays of sun tickle the nose the nose of a certain young boy, hidden snuggly in the covers.<p>

"Mm...Sebastian..." The boy mumbled. "Just another five minutes..."

the lack of answer caused the young male to sit upright. Glancing around his vast bedroom, he noticed that it was empty.

"Sebastian?" He asked childishly. "Where are you?"

Still not getting an answer, the boy fumbled out of bed.

"It's not that I can't cope without him by my side." He mumbled and approached the grand closet in order to take out his clothes.

"_The blue suit fits you very well, young master. It compliments your eye."_

"Sebastian?" The earl whipped his head towards the door, but it was still locked.

Once Ciel dressed himself, he left his bedroom, wanting to go downstairs and have breakfast.

"_For breakfast, I've prepared a light vegetable omelette. Would you like toast, scones or pain perdu to accompany it?"_

The earl quickened his pace, and once he reached his destination, he swung the grand doors open. The dining room was empty, nothing was set on the table.

"Oh well." Ciel sighed. "It appears that I will have to prepare the breakfast myself."

He went for the kitchen and found it without much hardships, though he was there only once or twice before.

"Because _he _isn't here, I can make anything I want for breakfast. Cake, for example."

The little earl crouched down and pulled a dusted cookbook, titled "Easy Cooking", out and set in down on the counter.

"Chocolate sponge cake with raspberry garnish." He read out loud. "This sounds fairly easy."

Having prepared all the ingredients, the boy rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and proceeded with preparing the cake.

"Separate the eggs..." Ciel cracked the egg open and carefully poured the white into a bowl.

"Beat the whites with a whisk..." Grabbing it, and, quite sloppily, beating up the ingredients in the bowl, he proceeded to the next point of the recipe.

"Add one and a half cup of flour to the egg yolks..." The white substance powdered upon his face, but most of it landed in the bowl.

"Mix carefully..." Once again, grabbing the spoon, he slowly started stirring the concoction.

Quite unfortunately, some of the flour on his face got into his eye.

"Crap!" Ciel blinked his eyes a several times, not having noticed that the bowl moved dangerously close to the edge of the counter.

_CRASH!_

The bowl fell to the floor, spraying all its contents on the white marble.

"Ha...ha..." The earl laughed nervously, before falling to his knees right in the mess and starting to weep.

"SEBASTIAN!" He cried desperately. "I'm sorry! I don't want you to leave! Come back, please!"

There was still no answer, and the boy continued to sob silently.

"Oh?" A mocking voice asked. "Is the young master having a problem?"

Ciel rapidly got up and turned towards from where the voice sounded.

"Sebastian!" He smiled, and true tears of happiness started to fall from his eyes, mixing with the flour.

He lunged forward and wrapped his skinny arms around the butler's waist, only to be hugged in return.

"Don't leave. Ever."


	4. Party

**- BIT FOUR : PARTY -**

**Prompt:** A story written by my nii-tan.

**Genre: **Crack, Lil bit of fluff

**Other Warnings: **OOCness, Unbeta (cos I'm too lazy)

**I broke my promise. This is not really fluff, maybe just the ending. I was quite depressed lately, and I wanted to write something to cheer me up. This story is AU, all of the characters here are human, and they are about 18-20 years old. Slight mentions of SebaCiel, GrellSeba and CielLizzie. Oh, and Grell is a girl. :D**

* * *

><p>"Damn, my head..." Sebastian rubbed his forehead, getting up from the uncomfortable position on the floor.<p>

A figure stirred beside him, and it took him a while to register who it was.

It was a small, blue haired boy. His head was now resting on Sebastian's chest, while his arm were wound around the elder one's torso.

"Ciel." Sebastian snapped his fingers in front of Ciel's face. "Wake up."

Ciel stirred once more. "What?" He asked, with a small pout marring his face.

"Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"Mhm...I do."

"Can you fill me in? I lost track of it once Ronald arrived."

"As you probably remember, you decided to throw a spontaneous party because you _finally_ passed your driving exam. At first, it was fairly normal, but then Grell decided that the best way to celebrate is drinking. You can probably guess the rest."

Sebastian hid his face in his hands and cursed once more.

"Come on." Ciel got up. "Let's see what happened to the rest."

The two of them headed to the kitchen. The sight there surprised the both of them.

"Grell?" Sebastian rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing in my kitchen...wearing...a nightgown?"

"O hi, Sebastian!" Grell greeted them with her usual cheery voice. "You see, this morning I was woken up this strange _craving_ to eat pickles, and I went here to get some."

"Pickles?" The look on Sebastian's face could only be described as 'WTF?' "You don't mean that..."

"That you got me pregnant? Oh, yes, Sebby. You did." Grell said. "I did the pregnancy test this morning."

The host of the party paled.

"Show it to me." Ciel suddenly spoke.

Grell opened her little handbag standing on the table and passed the slip to Ciel. "See?"

"Grell..." The boy sighed. "THIS" He pointed to something on the pregnancy test. "Means that it's working. You're not pregnant."

"Aw...And I want to have Sebastian's babies so badly..." Grell whined, but Sebastian cut in.

"Ciel, I know you are rather feminine, but how come you know what the things on the pregnancy test mean?"

Ciel mouthed the word 'Lizzie', and after seeing that, Sebastian nodded.

"Have you seen Will?" Grell asked, changing the topic. "Last night, he went somewhere in the direction of your room..."

"Oh, God, no!" Sebastian rushed up the stairs, and swung the door to his room open.

Will was sleeping with his head on the desk, a notebook open in front of him.

"William! Wake up!"

"Wassup?" William slurred slightly. It seemed that he was still drunk.

"What have you been doing last night?"

"Weeeell, when Grell shtarted danshing the belly danshe, I went upstairs and I shaw that you have to write shomething about the poetry during the romanticishm, and I deshided to joo it for you..." Then, the bespectacled man fell to the floor and started snoring loudly.

Sebastian took a look at the notebook, but put it away quickly, blushing at seeing what Will wrote there.

"OK, we found two of the three, now, let's go find Ron."

He and Ciel searched the whole house, but the blonde was nowhere to be found.

"Look!" Ciel noticed. "His shoes are gone!"

They slowly stepped outside, into the small garden. The first thing that could be seen was a lawn mower, crashed into a tree, and a guy, sleeping near it.

"Ronald! What, in the name of God, were you doing?" Sebastian was stunned.

"O...hi...What am I doing here...Oh, I know! Will was asking his mother to marry him, Grell was belly dancing and singing "Alejandro" and Ciel was..."

The mentioned boy ran over to him and put his palm over his mouth. "Stop right there."

"OK, OK...I had to prepare some flowers for the wedding, so I went to the garden, and somehow...I ended here. But since the party is over, I can go now. Bye!" He send them a wave and was gone in a flash.

"This must be a dream..." Sebastian crouched into an almost fetal position.

Ciel crouched in front of him. "Now...It wasn't that bad. It could be worse. Imagine what would happen if Lizzie came here...Sebastian...? Are you...crying?"

"N-no..." His voice shook. "I'm not..."

Ciel acted on instinct. He leaned closer to Sebastian and gently brushed his lips over his quivering ones. "Come now, I'm gonna help you clean up."

Sebastian stopped sniffling, and sent Ciel a small smile. "Alright."

_Mission Accomplished._ He added in his head.


	5. Walk

**- BIT FIVE : WALK -**

**Prompt:** "_If I call you at four o'clock in the morning, will you go with me for a walk?"_

**Genre: **Fluff/ Friendship

**Other Warnings: **OOCness, Unbeta, AU

****Sorry for the wait, peoples. I was sick (I still am, but it's better now.). I hope this chapter satisfies you for now. Reviews always cheer me up, so thanks for all the people who reviewed already. Happy (belated) Easter!

* * *

><p>At first, I didn't notice the droplets of rain falling from the sky.<p>

After a while, it started to rain and I shivered from the cold. Despite those unfortunate circumstances, I didn't stop my tracks. I had something in mind for quite a long time and today, I want to bring this plan to life.

Shivering once more, I leaned against the wall of the flat and pulled the cellphone out of my pocket. Swiftly, I picked a well-known number and pressed the small device against my ear. After two signals, I heard a sleepy voice.

"He-hello?"

"Where are you?" I asked, without any greetings.

"Ciel, _honestly. _Where on earth could I be at four o'clock in the morning? Moreover, where are you?"

"I'm in front of your flat."

"Huh...But Ciel! It's raining horribly! You'll get a cold!"

"I don't care."

Silence fell between the two of us.

"Sebastian? Remember what I asked you yesterday?"

"You asked whether I'd go with you for a walk if you phoned me at four A.M..."

"Would you?"

A short laugh sounded on his side of the phone.

"I'll be right down."


	6. Thunder

**- BIT SIX : THUNDER -**

**Prompt:** _"I'm not scared, the thunder is just scary."__  
><em>

**Genre: **Fluff

**Other Warnings: **OOCness, Unbeta.

**I have writers' block. Again. But it was raining yesterday, and I usually get ideas when it's rainy. Weird, eh? Also: I checked when the first light bulb was invented, and it's possible that they had electricity in the mansion at that time. I'm to lazy to check it in the anime. Meh. I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was well past ten P.M, and Ciel was in the midst of returning from his study to his room, being accompanied by his loyal butler, when the first sound of thunder was heard.<p>

The little earl gave out a small sound of surprise.

"My, my." Sebastian commented. "It's quite a storm outside."

The boy stayed silent, but moved a little closer to the demon.

"Are you afraid of thunder, Young Master?"

"Of course not." Ciel was quick to reply. "What on Earth are you implying, Sebastian?"

"My mistake then." The butler bowed dutifully.

Another clap of thunder, and suddenly the whole mansion was drowned in darkness.

"Sebastian?" The boy asked with a frightened voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, My Lord. Come." Sebastian turned around and reached his gloved hand towards the earl.

Ciel made a quick grab for it and almost clinged to the demon's arm.

"Are you sure you're not afraid of thunder, My Lord?" The demon mocked gently.

"I'm sure." The little Phantomhive mumbled into the arm of his servant. "The thunder is just a little bit scary."

"So I see." Sebastian replied and brought the small earl closer to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests for "Bits" are open! Just no lemons limes please!**

**- CherryFlavouredPoison **


	7. Morning

**- BIT SEVEN : MORNING -**

**Prompt:** The large amount of alarm clocks I use to wake up. _  
><em>

**Genre: **Slight fluff

**Other Warnings: **Unbeta. (No OOCness, I hope!)

**I'm quite a heavy sleeper. To wake up during the week days, I use three different alarm clock situated in different places in my room to wake myself up. Seeing that Ciel is a young boy, I think that he may be a heavy sleeper too. Who am I kidding, I just adore sleepy!Ciel. This takes place directly before chapter 67.**

* * *

><p>A faint toll of a bell could be heard in the distance.<p>

However, a certain small blue haired boy was unaffected by it and simply snuggled deeper into the covers.

The ringing of the bell ment that it was 6 A.M.

The next thing heard was the soft chimes of the clock standing on the right of the boy's bed.

Ciel moved his hand about, probably in attempt to quieten the clock, but unfortunately, the accessory fell to the floor.

The _CRASH_ that was heard made the earl shift a little.

"Sebastian..." The boy mumbled. "Tell Maylene to clean up the broken dishes..." And with that, he returned to the realms of sleep.

"My lord?" A quiet knock on the door was heard moments later. "It's time for you to awaken. You will be late otherwise."

The door to Ciel's bedroom opened, revealing a handsome butler.

"My lord?" Sebastian questioned, seeing as the boy was still asleep. The demon remembered well that he set the alarm in the clock himself, and now he could see the clock on the floor, crashed.

Sighing, Sebastian approached the bed and, despite the earl was still asleep, he raised him into a sitting position.

"Young Master, you must wake up. Young Master."

Much to his surprise, the boy leaned forward, so that he was now pressed against Sebastian's chest.

"...warm..." Ciel muttered, and snuggled deeper into his butler's hold, unsure of his surroundings.

As much as the demon wanted to stay like this, he had to wake the boy up. Today was the first day of the earl's mission, after all.

"Young Master. Please wake up. You will be late for school." Sebastian shook the boy gently by his shoulders, which caused the boy to lean away from him and finally rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good day, Young Master. I trust you slept well."

"Mph...What time is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, still sounding half-asleep.

"It is just past 6 o'clock." The butler answered dutifully.

Then, he added:

"If I couldn't wake my Young Master on time, what butler would I be?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Ciel was doing to be late for school...(Pervy thoughts including a smexy butler)...God...O.o<strong>

**OK, peoples. I'm going on a short, week-long hiatus. I'm going to the hospital, you see. When I come back, I'll write something more for you! Keep in touch!**

**-Cherry.**


	8. Hurt

**- BIT EIGHT : HURT -**

**Prompt:** Last year's events

**Genre: **Angst

**Other Warnings: **AU, Unbeta

**Little peak into the prompt : Last year, I asked my friend to go out with me. He turned me down. I was quite depressed after that, and when I'm depressed, I write stories in my journal, stories about how I think my life should flow. This is one of them, shortened and Kuro-ized.**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly starting to set, but none of the two made move from the grassy hill they were sitting upon.<p>

A gentle wind blew through their hair.

"Sebastian?" The girl broke the silence. "Have I ever told you how happy I am that you are my boyfriend?"

Sebastian stayed silent for a while, after replying affirmatively.

"Then..." She continued, "Why don't you ever say the same to me?"

The breath of the wind was the only answer.

"Sebastian...?"

* * *

><p>"This photo certainly brings back memories!" A small, blonde girl pointed at a one of the pictures sprawled atop the bed.<p>

"When was it taken?" A blue-haired boy asked her, leaning closer to her.

Elizabeth turned the photo around. "It says 12.02.18... That must be the Valentine's day ball! The one on which you asked me out!" Her face shone with a smile.

He leaned away from her glanced at the window. It was already dark outside, stars lighting up the summer sky.

The girl noticed his painful expression and ventured across the room, to stand next to him.

"You're still thinking about him?"

Unconsciously, the boy nodded.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Oh, Ciel..."

* * *

><p><em>It hurts...To know that you're not the one.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it, I can make a follow up to this, it will be more...happy than this. Oh, and anyone who can guess who is Sebastian's girlfriend, wins a free one-shot of her(his) choice! (No lemons!)<strong>

**- CherryFlavouredPoison **


	9. Feelings

**- BIT NINE : FEELINGS -**

**- Pre- "Hurt" - **

**Prompt:** Promocat's request_  
><em>

**Genre: **ANGST! TT^TT

**Other Warnings: **OOCness, Unbeta.

**I never considered writing this, but Promocat asked me to say why Sebastian and Ciel weren't together in "Hurt". Here comes the explanation. Be warned, it contains LOTS of angst. The question from the previous chapter is still present: Who is Sebastian's girlfriend? (It's not Grell) The prize is a free one-shot of your choice! (No lemons).**

* * *

><p>Hesitantly, a small boy stepped out of the crowded bus. Today was Saturday, fifteenth of June. Today, he would be meeting with his best friend, Sebastian.<p>

_Longing._

Taking slow steps, the boy casually walked down the graveled road, trying to look as if he didn't care, but as soon as he saw a person clad in black, his face unconsciously lit up with a smile.

_Happiness._

Suddenly, that person raised his head, and upon noticing the boy, he smiled brightly.

The boy lowered his head, in attempt to hide the blush staining his cheeks.

"_What's wrong with me?" _He thought, _"Why am I blushing over such a thing? He's just a friend..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>...right?"<em>

* * *

><p>"...stupid boxes..." Ciel mumbled unhappily, said objects balancing unsteadily in his arms.<p>

"Need help?" A cheerful, well-known voice asked.

"...Sebastian...?"

_Surprise._

"What are you doing here? I thought you finished your lessons already..."

"I did, but Grell asked me to help him clean up the drama club room. You know how he can be... Well, anyway, let me help you!"

Sebastian reached out to take the boxes out of the younger one's grasp. Their hands brushed against each other.

_Embarrassment._

They silently made their way towards the art room. After they set the boxes to the ground, Ciel noticed that they were all alone in the art room.

_Uneasiness._

They were standing very near to each other, so near that Ciel could smell the scent of the other's perfume.

Suddenly, a blond girl popped into the room, startling them both.

"So here you are, Ciel! I was looking for you everywhere!"

"I-I'm sorry, Elizabeth..."

"It's Lizzie! Geez, can you remember it once and for all?"

"I'll try, Eli- Lizzie."

_Sadness._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'You're leaving'? What the hell are you saying?"<p>

_Anger._

"I'm sorry, Ciel. It was unexpected... I'll be back sooner than you notice... "

Silence.

"Well then... take care."

Sebastian awkwardly patted the other boy on the head, bringing him even closer to tears.

"Sebastian, you stupid idiot!" He yelled after him. "Don't you dare leave me, you imbecile! Don't you understand that I love you?"

_Shock._

"Ciel...I'm sorry..."

Goodbye.


	10. Love

**- BIT TEN : LOVE -**

**- Post-"Hurt", finale part. -**

**Prompt:** The need to give them both a happy ending._  
><em>

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Other Warnings: **OOCness, Unbeta, Mentions of sex.

**I'm sorry for being gone for so long, peoples! The end of the school year is nearing, I have many tests now, and to add me even more work, I have my IB exams on the beginning of June. *sigh* Also, I'm trying to write an entry for a contest on DevArt, trying to understand my own feelings, attempting to write a book and other stuff that tire me out both mentally and physically. You'll have to be patient.**

**LAST CALL! The person who guesses who is Sebastian's girlfriend (This chapter contains a hint; it's not Grell nor Maylene) wins a free REQUESTED one-shot of their choice! (No lemons).**

* * *

><p>When we sat like that in silence, I started noticing something. I took in all the memories from the past four months, from the very first day I met Sebastian.<p>

I remembered the _night_ we got together, but I noticed that I was the person that always would say "I love you". He never said that to me.

As much as it pained me, I felt like I had to do it. I love Sebastian and I want his happiness. Even if I'll regret it...Even if the person that he wants to be with is not me...

"...Go..." I said softly.

He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Be-"

"Just go already!" I shouted, choking on my own tears. "Go to him!"

As I expected, he got up and left me all alone, just as I always have been.

I let the tears fall from my eyes.

_I love you...And I want your happiness._

* * *

><p>"Ciel..." Lizzie let go of me. "This has to end."<p>

"What has to end?" I asked.

"This" She said, gesturing with her hand around the small room. "All of this has to end, Ciel. I love you too much to see you suffer like that. "

"Lizzie-"

"Let me finish. " She cut him off. "Don't think that I am sacrificing myself for you, though you have to know I would. I will learn how to live again, even if you won't be by my side any longer. Now go to him."

I'm positive that she was shocked when I took her face in my hands and placed a kiss on her lips. "Thank you Lizzie."

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do, the second I saw him.<p>

Half of me wanted to run, to hide, while the other half wanted to run to him, hug him and never let him go.

He was now standing right in front of me. Directly in front of me.

"I was a fool." He started.

I looked up at him surprised.

"I was a fool for not noticing from how long I've been in love with you."

Though my heart was beating rapidly in my chest, I managed to stay calm.

"Will you accept me?" He asked.

A tiny sob left my throat and I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You bloody idiot, don't say stupid things, just come here already!" I demanded, opening my arms, just to fit them around his waist when he hugged me.

"I missed you."


	11. Ferris Kiss

**- BIT ELEVEN : FERRIS (KISS) -**

**- Post-"Love"**

**Prompt:** Doll of the Devil's request._  
><em>

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance

**Other Warnings: **OOCness, Unbeta.

**It's one AM, I have school tomorrow, my exams are coming, and what am I doing? Writing shonen-ai fluff. Doll of the Devil won the contest and she requested that Sebby and Ciel go on a date. So, here it is. Enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian and I started going out soon after he came back. We talked very often about his disappearance, and though we pretty much sorted it out by now, there was something else that was bothering me.<p>

"Eeeh? You two haven't kissed yet?"

I pressed my palm to her mouth.

"Quiet down, if you may, Lizzie! I don't want the whole cafe to hear!"

So that was the issue. Sebastian and I haven't yet shared a kiss, though we were dating each other for about three weeks already. I decided to ask my friend (and former girlfriend), Lizzie, for advice.

"But you and I kissed numerous times! I can't see why you and him haven't done that yet."

"That's right, Lizzie. You see, I know _how _to kiss, but I don't know how to _receive _kisses."

"Huh?" Lizzie looked confused.

"How will I know whether he wants to kiss me?" I explained calmly.

"Aah, so that's bothering you!" She finally understood, and then leaned closer to me, as if she was saying a top-secret message.

"You will probably catch him looking at your lips...Maybe he will touch your hand...It may be a goodnight kiss, a hello kiss..." Lizzie counted on her fingers. "But the most romantic would be a kiss with a sunset background!"

Then she started babbling sounding like a part of a cheap Harlequin romance novel.

Don't get me wrong, I don't read such things...I just...khem...heard it somewhere.

Then, I was alerted by the ringing of my phone. It was Sebastian.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Ciel. Are you free today?" He questioned.

"Depends...When?"

"How about..." I bet he was looking at his watch at the moment. "three thirty at the town square?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

"Good. See ya."

The call ended.

"Sorry Lizzie, I gotta go." I said, gathering my things.

"Oooh, a date?" I can't say I didn't see that coming! Tell me everything tomorrow, OK?"

"Sure..."

Here goes...

* * *

><p>"A fair?"<p>

I was surprised when Sebastian waved two brightly colored tickets in front of my face.

"Yep! My sister and her friend wanted to go, but unexpectedly, _something _came up. So...here you are!" He handed me one of the tickets.

"Sebastian...Don't you think we're a little bit too old for this?"

"You gotta be kidding! Now, come on!"

Taking all types of different roller coasters, round-a-bouts and other attractions took us until seven PM.

"I hope that's all...I'm exhausted!" I plopped down on a bench tiredly.

"There's one more thing..." Sebastian said mysteriously and helped me up.

We went further into the amusement park until we stood before a gigantic ferris wheel.

"The best for the last!" He said, grinning at me.

I responded with a smile. I guess he's right.

We got on the ferris wheel and in a matter of minutes we were already on the top of it.

I looked out from the window of the capsule in which we were sitting.

"It's...breathtaking..." I sighed upon seeing the scenery.

Then, I felt Sebastian's hand covering my own.

Oh God.

It can't be happening.

Slowly, I turned towards him. We were staring at each other, and none of us could look away.

He leaned closer to me, and closed his eyes. I mirrored this and, before I could even register it, we were kissing.

It was very gentle, searching, at first, but the kiss made me want more. I didn't know what possessed me, but I pressed back to the kiss, though I was rather the submissive side of the couple.

He seemed surprised by my actions, but I felt his hand going down my waist and bringing me even closer to him, so close that I was now sitting on his lap, straddling him.

Gently, his tongue pressed against my lips, and...

"The ride's over!" A screechy male voice called. "Everyone, get out."

I quickly sat back on my original spot and looked at the floor as if I was trying to drill through it.

I heard his quiet chuckle, which lead me to assume that I have done nothing wrong.

Oh well.

There is always tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it hot in here, or is it just me? The steamiest kiss scene I've ever written! I hope you enjoy though. It was kinda hard to write about something you haven't experienced, but I hope it's okay.<strong>

**Requests are open, cos I have a writers' block. No lemons and limes, please!**

**- CherryFlavouredPoison **


End file.
